fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sound of hope
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kitaine Mary page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 19:15, June 11, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Notice :Please properly title your uploads. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Notice 2 Hello What is your issue that you can not title your files? -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :The only request is that you put your username (or alias that you liked be called) before the rest of the file name. Trying to come up with a file name such as "character at the beach" isn't that important, I just like for uploaders to put ownership into their uploads. :I don't mind mistakes, but your silence was bothersome to me. So thank you for replying, now I understand the problem. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: As in "Category by (Username)"? Because that is what you should place at the bottom of pages relating to yourself, there to be no individual 'loid' categories as it will grow too much with so many people creating many concepts. This is on UTAU wiki, and it is hard to follow as many are also unused or people change their minds. I will mainly reserve this for established 'loid' concepts that are known with the fandom, such as Voyakiloid. So your 'Category:Luckyloid' will have to become an actually series page, while any characters and series relating to it must go on "Category:Characters by Sound of hope". -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:48, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing! The boxart will be finished tomorrow if possible. Thanks~ Kiyastudios 06:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Just a reminder that somehow I was working on your boxart and I accidentally closed the program, so now I have to start the boxart all over again. However, it will take a while because I'm participating in the Winter Wars Group on deviantART, which is slowing me down on boxart requests. But however, you can wait, can you? ^_^ Kiyastudios 14:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios ENG: Did you use a dress up game for Kari Kodokuna? If so, what dress up game? SPA: ¿Ha usado un vestido encima del juego para Kodokuna Kari? Si es así, ¿qué vestido encima del juego? Kogorami (talk) 02:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I also think you should credit the website/user, though "^-^ No offence... sorry... xD Kogorami (talk) 02:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm making a chara with the dress up game xD Kogorami (talk) 15:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Did you use a dress up game for KitaneMary's recording & angel? If so, which one xD sorry... Kogorami (talk) 17:32, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay ^^ I thought that it was a dress up on deviantART or something xD Kogorami (talk) 19:02, August 25, 2012 (UTC) No, not yet. I apologize that it's taking too long. I have started school already and I don't really get much time to finish up requests, but I promise to be more quicker. ^ ^ Kiyastudios 01:23, October 4, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Good news, I've finally finished your Kitaine Mary boxart request! It will be posted on the article's gallery. ^_^ Kiyastudios 22:58, October 5, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios